Armored Core 4: Escalating Battlefield
by Diamondokami
Summary: During the ten or so years after the events in Armored Core 4 pilots still have battles and companies still fight each other. This is just one pilots path through all the battlefields. What will he do and what will he find during this period in time.
1. Mission One: The continuous battles

This is my first Armored core story. I had an idea for a nice plot and went with it. I hope I did ok with the AC fighting. And this story will be rated M because of language and graphic scenes throughout the story. I don't know how often I will be posting on this story as I have one current story of Love Hina that I am working on. But I will try my best to post as often as I can.

I am using AC designs that I created and use in the video games. If anyone wants to tell me their designs then I may use them in the story as well. But that is all up to anyone that would be willing to share their AC's.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Armored Core series only the game Armored Core 4, For Answer, 3, Last Raven, Silent Line, and Nexus.

**Armored Core 4****:** Escalating Battlefield

**Mission One**: The continuous battles

"Command any news on the reinforcements yet," a voice calls out over the speaker system. A man in his late twenties sighs. Hitting the com button in his MT the man runs his free hand through his blond hair. "Tom quit being so damn fidgety," he says,"They'll get here when they get here. Besides we have ten MT's, half a dozen NORMAL's, and a detachment of tanks. Who's going to attack us."

"I guess your right Captain," Tom says still a bit nervous,"I'd just feel better if the'd get here soon." "I know we all would...," was all he says before static filled the com channel. Turning his MT Tom zooms in on his commander. Almost in slow motion the MT crumples to the ground. A large explosion follows as Tom grabs his controls looking for any enemy.

"Command this is MT-06 the Captain has been killed by an unknown enemy," he yells over the com,"All units needed for support." Scanning the area he spots a glint of light in the distance. A flash appears on his monitor as he locks onto the target. Before he can fire a sniper round rips through his MT. It explodes as the remaining MT units focus their search.

"Command to all units," a voice calls out to all the MT's,"NORMAL frames are being deployed. Concentrate all fire power on enemy unit." The sound of a jet engine echoes through the sky as a small figure appears on the horizon. "Target sighted at point E-7. It's moving at an ultra fast speed. Good god it's a NEXT model," one MT says seconds before another sniper round tares through it.

The distant NEXT model soars overhead dropping onto one of the missile mounted tanks. Smoke black armor with dark red patches cover the frame. Lifting its left arm it swings the sniper rifle around dead on another MT. It orange cyclops eye focus on the approaching MT's as it fires destroying the unit. Dodging machine gun fire and rifle rounds the NEXT thrusts away from the smoking MT.

Dashing behind a hanger the NEXT quickly reloads the rifle using shoulder mounted flares for cover. Shooting out from the side the NEXT fires off several shots from his assault rifle in his right hand. Taking out three tanks the NEXT boosts up onto a ten story building. From the top the NEXT spots the moving NORMAL units. Taking aim he fires off two shots taking out the right arm and core of the NORMAL.

Suddenly the side of the building explodes as three NORMAL frames fire off missile pods from their backs. The NEXT starts to fall through the building. Landing hard he pushes aside large pieces of rubble. From the ruined building he fires another sniper shot at the closest MT causing it to explode. Bursting out from the ruins he turns just as another NORMAL targets him.

The NORMAL fires a EN rifle followed by a micro missile barrage from a second unit. Hitting the sniper rifle the energy explodes in a burst as the NEXT boosts back just avoiding the missile barrage. Firing his assault rifle he hits the EN rifle blowing the NORMAL back. From his back a long barreled grenade launcher drops down. Twisting around he fires off a shot hitting the fallen NORMAL.

A large explosion envelops the two units. Machine gun fire dents and blows pieces of the NEXT's armor. Bursting into the fire he activates his energy blade cutting the MT through the middle. Spinning around he strikes the other MT against the side. Four more tanks explode from the hail of fire from the NEXT's assault rifle. Scanning the area the NEXT spots the three remaining MT units. Targeting them he fires off his left shoulder rockets hitting two of them.

Finishing the last one with his rifle he turns to the moving NORMAL models. Firing another group of flares the NEXT boosts back taking cover from the volley of rifle fire. Dashing around a corner the NEXT takes a tank shell against the back. The rocket pod explodes sending the NEXT into a nearby wall. Throwing the assault rifle around he fires at the tank reducing it to a smoldering heap. Standing the NEXT drops the damaged rocket pod while taking out another two tanks.

The NEXT dashes forward just as a NORMAL rounds the same corner. Energy blade activated he slashes across the NORMAL. Boosting into the air he lowers the launcher again and fires at the downed NORMAL. Flying through the air the NEXT lands behind the last two NORMAL's. The energy blade arcs through one while he fires point blank at the second. Righting itself the NEXT scans the area finding no more active units.

Inside the AC the pilot looks over his monitors. Pulling off his helmet he brushes back his dark brown hair. His light green eyes scan over his AC damage report. "Sniper rifle and left mounted rocket pod are gone," he says running down the report,"Thrusters on left side are down by 20%. Only 47 rounds left for assault rifle and 8 round for the launcher. Over all combat ability left 36%."

Sighing he hits in a set of keys and waits for the screen to open. "Ark this is Arcadia reporting mission complete," the pilots says waiting for a reply. "Arcadia this is Line Ark," a female voice says over the com channel,"mission completion is confirmed. You are cleared to return to the Ark." Nodding the pilot turns his NEXT and takes to the air. Hitting the over booster he rockets away leaving the crumbling remains of the military base behind him.

8888888888

Landing just outside the hanger the damaged NEXT slowly walks through the hugh open doorway. Workers run about ready to take in the NEXT. Being lead into a hanger slot the pilot shuts down his model and exits the NEXT. Stepping from the wire rope the pilot walks to the briefing room in the back of the hanger. Half way there a woman stands waiting for him.

Long golden hair waves in the rushing wind caused by the passing machines. Her thin framed glasses hide a spark of something in her ice blue eyes. Her custom made suit showed every curve of her shapely body. "Have fun out there?" she asks a smile on her face. "Yeah yeah look just find out how much it's going to cost to fix my NEXT and take it out of the mission rewards," the pilot says handing her his helmet,"That and get me a list of available weapons for both my left arm and back unit. Also reload the Marve rifle, shoulder flares, and long barrel launcher."

"Just like I always do Fell," the blond says still smiling,"and what are you going to do while I do all this?" "Take a shower, eat something, then go to bed.," Fell says turning away,"bring me the report on everything later Rachel." "Just like always," Rachel adds watching Fell head out of the hanger,"Just like always." Turning she walks over to the lead maintenance crew.

"Jack how long before Arcadia is one-hundred percent?" she asks an older man barking out orders. Jack looks over the machine with experienced eyes. "With his report, the visible damage, and the unknown amount of internal damage," he says scratching his slightly graying head of black hair,"Id says a week and a half to two weeks tops." "What about the two new weapons," she asks making a note of the time required.

"New equipment takes about three or so hours to tune both arms and legs for the extra weight," he says thinking it over,"and to balance out the NEXT for flight and burst speeds." "I should have the new equipment in by next week," Rachel says looking at her watch,"I have to get to a meeting. Would you get me all the reports and costs on my desk by tomorrow morning." Jack nods,"Yeah that's not a problem." She smiles at him before leaving for the late meeting with the company heads. This was the one part of the job she hated.

8888888888

Fell hated the mess hall. To many people with to little space. That and he never got the food he was looking for. Which is why he was sitting next to a noisy group of young MT pilots staring at his tray in disgust. Even his shower was rushed by the shouts of people waiting to go after him.

_I'm a NEXT pilot damn it_ he thinks silently brooding_ I should be treated better then this._ Unable to take anymore noise Fell stands ready to leave. Stepping away from his seat he bumps into someone. "Hey, you little shit watch where your going," a tall man yells over the crowd,"Or I'll crush you into a pulp." The two men with him only laugh as Fell steps back looking up at him.

"And what if I don't you ape," he says as the men around him move away. "I'm going to kill you!" the giant of a man says throwing a punch at Fell. Stepping to the right Fell drops down sweeping his leg causing the man to fall. Drawing out his long knife Fell presses it against the mans throat. "You picked the wrong day to fuck with me you loser," he says a shiver running down the mans spine.

"Fell!" a voice calls out over the silent room,"That's enough." Sighing Fell pulls the knife away sheathing it. "Let this be a lesson you shit," he says with a cold anger,"Don't ever screw with a NEXT pilot." To this the gathered crowd opens giving him his space. Walking to a man standing at the mess hall door Fell stops beside him. "So Michael what happened to you this morning," he says looking up to the taller man.

Standing next to each other one can see that Michael stands a good six inches taller then Fell. His contrasting blond hair and blue eyes make him the exact opposite of Fell. "I was called off the job at the last minute," he says smiling,"Sorry about the whole 'leaving you alone' thing." "Yeah I'm sure you are," Fell says shrugging,"So how is your Realm doing then. Some mechanical problems keeping you from your job."

"My Realm is just fine," Michael says half laughing,"Much better then your Arcadia from what I hear. Did a few little Mt's and NORMAL's cause you trouble." Fell remains silent flexing his left hand. "I hope the upcoming match will not be to much for your NEXT," he says still laughing. Without saying another word Fell leaves the hall frustrated as hell. "I need to find someone to hurt," he says clenching his teeth. Stopping in front of a training building Fell smilies to himself. "Ask and you shale receive," he says walking up to the door a violent glint in his eyes.

8888888888

"Are those the reports," Fell says not moving from his bed. Rachel jumps in surprise,"God Fell don't do that." The sun from the small window above him illuminates the room enough for people to see but not in great detail. Turning on the overhead lights Rachel drops two folders on his nearby desk. Fell just lies there fingers crossed behind his head.

"The repair costs as well as a list of new weapons," she says taking a seat in the empty desk chair. "And the other," he says prompting her to continue. Rachel smiles knowing this game far to well. "It's a list of jobs from GA," she says still smiling,"They want you to do them if your up for it. I've already looked through them and there are a few choice ones."

"What's the combined payment," he says staring at the ceiling. "Right at 2.3 million," she says knowing what will come next,"right now Raynor and Zero are free but Yoru is still out in the field." "How long until Arcadia is repaired," he says sitting up at the edge of his bed. "Jack says about two weeks," Rachel says waiting for his reaction.

"Damn that long. I guess I have no choice," he says standing,"Have Jack pull out Variant for me. I'll be using it until Arcadia is fixed." Of all the things Rachel expected to hear from Fell that was not even on the list. "But Variant is... it's too much Fell," Rachel says fearful concern in her tone,"Last time you almost..." "Arcadia is not much different. A bit heavier and with more weapons but they move just the same," he says his decision made,"It will not be a problem."

Rachel just nods knowing she couldn't change his mind. "I'll have him prep it for you," she says with a neutral tone,"When would you like to met up with Raynor and Zero?" "In the north hanger at 2:00 pm.," he says picking up both folders. Rachel stand walking to the door. "Fell I... I'll get them ready for you as well as Variant," she says holding her tongue. Saying nothing more Rachel walks out the door leaving Fell to his reports.

8888888888

In a dark hanger with no windows two people wait. A single light over head shining down on the pair fills their area and the area fifteen feet around them. "Why are we here anyway?" a young girl asks sitting atop a crate box. Her long Silver hair was tied back into two pigtails reaching down to her knees. Her loose back pants and red tank top were the current fashion for teen girls.

"And why do I have to be here with you of all people Raynor," she whines swinging her feet over the side of the large crate. "The same goes for me Zero," Raynor says running his hand though his short black hair Dressed in blue jeans and a dark gray hooded shirt he looked much like a typical street punk. "You big meanie street trash," Zero says sticking out her tongue.

"Stuck up bitch," Raynor spits out. Both seem ready to go at each others throats when the far door opens. Turning their attention to the shadowed figure walking to them they wait silently. Stepping into the light Fell shakes his head,"Can't you two ever get along. I swear you act like an old married couple." "FELL!" Zero yells jumping down and charging him at a dead run. Tackling him she hugs him tightly,"I've missed you so much!"

"Take it easy Zero," he says patting her on the head. She just smilies at him still holding on tight. "Hey bro," Raynor says nodding his head once,"been awhile." "Yeah I know, some might say too long," he says looking at the top of Zeros silver head. "I'll get right to the point of this little get to gather," he says getting both of their attentions,"I have a really big deal going on with GA and I need you help. They gave me seven missions to complete and Arcadia is in the shop for another two weeks."

"I need both of you," he emphasizes,"and your NEXT models to run a team with me. I'll split everything in three ways. Thats 750,000 a piece with me taking 800,000." Raynor and Zero both stare in surprise at the amount. "That's like," he says doing the math in his head," 2.3 million. What the hell do they have you doing?" "That's the strange thing it all base mission. Attacking four standard military bases, a NORMAL manufacturing plant, a mining operation, and a military harbor," he says running through the seven missions,"It's like GA is going to war with someone. But none of the locations or targets are owned by the same company. But it gets even better, it's all black ops."

"What is GA thinking doing all this at once," Zero says pulling her head away from Fell. "Hell I don't care what their planning," Raynor says all smiles,"With that kinda money I don't have to ask questions, I'm in." "If he's in then so am I,"Zero says hugging Fell tighter,"I don't want anything happening to my Fell. So when do we start?" "In two days with the harbor," Fell says trying to ignore the obvious crush the girl has on him. "But you said Arcadia is out for two weeks," Raynor says somewhat confused.

"I never said I was using Arcadia," he replies smiling,"I had Variant pulled out of storage." Zero tenses up as Raynor just stares wide eyed at him. "Are you fucking nuts!" he says still not believing,"That damn unit it way to unstable to use." "Please Fell don't use Variant," Zero whispers hoping to change his mind. "No choice here," he says trying to reassure them,"They all have a deadline and Arcadia can't be fixed in time. Besides I have gotten better over the last two years. I can handle it ok."

Raynor nods,"If you say so bro. I ain't gonna be able to tell you different." Zero just holds him not giving him a yes or no. "Get everything ready with your NEXT's and be here on Thursday just before sunrise," Fell says pulling Zero from him,"I have to go and get ready myself." Giving him their goodbye's both Raynor and Zero leave in their own ways. Fell just stares at the large mass in the back of the hanger. "Time to get the bugs worked out you old monster," he says knowing it's going to be a long two days.

End of chapter One.

AN:So how was that for my first Armored Core story. Did the fight scene flow well for you the reader. And how was the individual characters and their personalities. I tried to make Fell a better then some but not the best Lynx. Also his AC Arcadia is built with higher grade parts but not the best. I didn't want to make him out to be this all powerful NEXT pilot that could defeat anyone. He is good but can be hurt or taken down with enough firepower. The only thing I see as having trouble with is NEXT vs NEXT fights. I see it in my mind but find it hard to write out. Well that's all for my notes this tim.

As always please review and tell me what you think of my work. Good or bad. The small mistake or gigantic slip up. Anything is fine as long as it is constructive and with reason.

Till next time (^^)


	2. Mission Two: Into the fire

This would be my second chapter for my Armored core story. I did more ac fighting this time as well as a NEXT vs. NEXT battle. I still don't know how often I will be posting on this story as I have one current story of Love Hina that I am working on. But I will try my best to post as often as I can.

I am using AC designs that I created and use in the video games. If anyone wants to tell me their designs then I may use them in the story as well. But that is all up to anyone that would be willing to share their AC's.

I was also going to start giving the designs of all my AC in the story. The first is going to be Arcadia, Ruin, Oni, and Variant. They will be at the bottom of this chapter and each chapter after this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Armored Core series only the game Armored Core 4, For Answer, 3, Last Raven, Silent Line, and Nexus.

**Armored Core 4****:** Escalating Battlefield

**Mission Two**: Into the fire

"Damnit!" Fell says missing the target,"Whats wrong with the targeting system!" "Your just moving to fast for it to keep up," Jack says over the comm system,"Lets try that last one again." Fell sets up again moving Variant into position for the run. Bursting around the corner Fell fires off several shots missing yet again. "Damn!" Fell yells over the comm.

"Fell you're just going at it too fast is all. We need to find some way to make the reaction time and the speed the same," Jack says calling Fell back to the hanger. Stepping down from his core line Fell turns to Variant. "It wasn't always this fast. I mean I was at last able to target things before," Fell says shaking his head. "That would be the FCS unit," Jacks says walking up to him,"It old and out dated. I can put a new one in and redo the test. I have a spare Inblue unit. That way help with the targeting speeds."

"How long will that take?" Fell asks not turning from the NEXT. "About six hours," he says doing the math,"I have the team but shifting a FCS system is a big thing." "Do it," Fell says looking at Jack,"come get me when your done. I don't have a lot of time right now." "Sure," Jack says Fell nodding to him. Fell heads for the next hanger as Jack's team starts to work. Stepping into the hanger Fell looks over a large jet black NEXT.

Thick hover like legs support a medium frame holding a single large rifle. The signature wing like laser cannons rest on its back with a new small shield like weapon on it left hand. Fell just stares a the new weapon unable to place it. "You like my new energy blade," Raynor call out from atop his NEXT,"It's the Moonlight series. Not as long as the 0305 long blade but packs one hell of a kick."

"Whats the power level," Fell asks as Raynor makes his way down the hanger ladders. "About a third more then the 0305 unit," he says jumping from the last landing. "Impressive," Fell says looking over the improved Oni,"Where's Zero and her Ruin." "She should be here any minute now," he says grabbing a can of soda from a work table.

"So hows Variant," he ask before taking a drink from his soda. "Needs a new targeting system," he says leaning against the same table,"Jacks putting in a Inblue unit we have. It should pull everything together." "That's a good FCS system," he says motioning to his NEXT,"I'm using an AN05 unit in my Oni." Nodding Fell was about to say something when the hanger doors open. In walks a large base NEXT model housing several large guns.

It's dark silver and light blue color and bright red weapons make it seem unreal. Stopping next to Raynor's NEXT it looks double it's size. Lowering the large gatling gun and grenade cannon the small pilot appears from the cockpit. "I'm here Fell my sweet," Zero says jumping up and down on her NEXT,"what do you think of Ruins new look. I added a Vermillion missile system to up my firepower. And replaced my old bazooka with a grenade cannon."

"Very nice Zero it quite a NEXT," Fell says not sure on what to say about such an enormous NEXT being piloted by a young girl. "The girl lovers her explosives," Raynor says as Zero lowers herself by the core line,"But she's good at what she does." "Which is blowing stuff up," Fell says bracing for the jumping Zero. Just as expected Zero rushes him with a tight hug. "Good to have you both here a day earlier then expected," Fell says patting Zero on the head.

"I was going to do this job for Interior union but it was crap job anyway," Raynor says shrugging,"I just dropped it to some one else down the line." "I did have anything to do," Zero says smiling up at Fell,"So I'm all your's." "Good I was hoping to run over the battle plan for the mission," Fell says smiling,"It's not to difficult but I don't want any surprises to pop up."

8888888888

"You guys ready for this," Fell says over the comm system. "Yeah Fell I'm ready when you are," Raynor says from his Oni,"Just give the signal." "Zero here and ready," she says picking up her gatling gun. "Good. We'll be over the target zone in three minutes so prepare to drop," he says scanning over his system specs one last time. The carrier doors open to the bright sun as the three NEXT's move into position.

"Ready. Launch," Fell says over the comm as Zero drops out the door. Oni and Variant follow close behind as the carrier makes it way out of the battle zone. Oni is the first to activate his thrusters as Ruin and Variant continue to free fall. "Time to go boom," Zero says arming her missile pods. Firing from her dearborn, vermillion, and scylla a hail of missiles travel ahead of them exploding on a large part of the harbor. Alarms sound as base defense MT and NORMAL units are deployed to fight off the unknown attackers.

"This is going to be fun," Raynor says dashing past them landing hard on an MT crushing it. Spinning his Oni around he activates his moonlight laser blade cutting a NORMAL model in half. Causing a wide crater when she lands Zero fires another volley of missiles hitting multiple MT's and NORMAL's. Variant boosts just as he hits the ground unloading his rifle at several missile mounted MT's. Oni overboosts into the air after shooting another MT down. Ruin open fire with her gatling gun on the warships currently in the harbor while fires her dearborn again.

"Any special targets Fell," Raynor says bursting away from a missile salvo. "Nothing special just destroy as much as you can," he says cutting through a NORMAL unit. "In other words," Zero says aiming her left arm grenade launcher,"HERE WE GO!" Firing at a hanger building the shell explodes with tremendous force causing the surrounding tanks and light vehicles to explode along with the building. "Sounds good to me,"Raynor says swinging his wing cannons forward targeting a capital ship trying to leave the harbor. Six bolts of energy pierce the ship causing it to explode dead in the water.

"Radar says we got about ten NORMAL's coming in from the mainland," Zero says firing another shell at a ship,"Reinforcements maybe." "I got them," Fell says thrusting Variant to intercept them on route,"Deal with the last of the defense forces here," "Roger,"Raynor says dropping next to three MT quickly cutting two of them down firing point blank at the other. "No problem Fell," Zero says firing vermillion missiles at a group of NORMAL's followed by a cannon shell.

Fell rapidly approaches the new NORMAL units cutting one's leg as he dashes by them. Spinning around he fires on them with his rifle while pounding them with his shoulder missile pods. Three units down before any of them could react. Fell quickly boost away as one fires a large bazooka at him missing by meters. Machine gun fire chases him as two other NORMAL's open fire.

Rounds pepper his unit as he thrusts forward slashing the two machine gunners with his laser blade destroying their weapons. Before he can move in for the kill a fourth NORMAL fires a volley of missiles at him. Boosting backwards he fires his own scylla and medusa missiles emptying a clip of rifle rounds at the missiles. Three manage to get through a his left missile pod and side boosters take a direct hit. Quickly reloading his rifle Fell throws Variant back dropping his shoulder missile pods.

Flipping his tresor cannon over he takes aim and fires destroying the missile mounted NORMAL. Moving in closer her showers the remaining six NORMAL's with rifle rounds as he burst forward cutting another down. Firing his tresor again he destroys a weaponless NORMAL while boosting away from another bazooka round. "Four left," Fell says activating his laser blade. The remaining NORMAL's muster together as Variant circles around them much like a predator. Dashing forward Variant quickly slashes at the bazooka as he fires at the other weaponless NORMAL. Turning to the last two fell laughs at how easy it was.

"Game over," he says smiling at the last two NORMAL's in his target sights. Suddenly a high energy source is seen firing from one of the NORMAL's. Shifting to the right Variant is unable to completely dodge the laser blast. His left arm and marve rifle are damaged to the point of being useless. "Shit!" he says thrusting backward to find a better attack path,"They have a laser rifle. Have to do something about that." Dropping his tresor cannon again he boosts forward firing at the NORMAL only to glance it. Another shot hits him in the leg causing him to drop.

"DAMN!," Fell says trying to get his NEXT up faster," This can't be happening now!" Watching as the NORMAL aims for another shot Fell trying to activate his thrusters to no avail. Suddenly a missile salvo coats the area around the NORMAL's as Ruin lands in front of Variant. "NO ones gonna hurt my Fell," Zero yells over the comm system firing her gatling gun. The two remaining NORMAL's fall quickly under Zero's heavy fire power. "Just in time," Fell says righting his damaged NEXT,"But what about the harbor?"

"Raynor has that covered," Zero say pointing her gatling gun to the remains of the harbor. Oni hovers over the ruined building and smoldering MT and NORMAL scrap piles. "All done here Zero," Raynor says,"I see ya got to him in time." "And what's that suppose to mean," Fells says moving Variant over to the harbor. "Nothing bro," he says landing near them,"Just saying that you got to get use to that thing before taking on ten NORMAL's all at once. Even the best of us have a hard time with to many of them."

"Yeah I guess your right. I'll just be happy when Arcadia is fixed," Fell says sitting back in his cockpit. "Hey carrier pilot, we're ready for pick up so how about coming and getting us," Raynor says signaling the carrier. "On route to pick up zone," the pilot replies as the carrier comes into view.

8888888888

"Fell you call this a success," Rachel says looking over the reports on the mission and the repairs to Variant. "Do you even know what it's going to cost to fix Variant," she says dropping the papers on the desk,"I mean some of those parts are hard to fine, and expensive too." "Just fix it and replace the parts you can," he says tired of hearing her yell at him,"How are the repairs to Arcadia going."

"Fine for now," Rachel says knowing Fell's ways,"It should be ready sooner then expected. Five to six days with the new parts." "Thats good," Fell says leaning back in his chair,"Have Variant repaired and ready for the next mission. Plan the missions after with Arcadia and tell Raynor and Zero to be ready." "Right so your back to Arcadia after this one," Rachel says a touch of relief in her voice,"Oh and this came in for you while you were out running your mission. It's a request from Mirage to test out a new core type. Something about a more active primal armor replenish unit and a new weapon test."

"There willing to pay a lot for just a simple test," She says handing him the folder,"And to keep us from talking too. It might be something you could use in the long run." "Yeah sure I've got a week to kill until the next mission," he says looking over the request form,"And inform GA that the next mission will be the the northern military base."

"Sure Fell I'll get right on that," Rachel says standing from the desk,"I let you rest for now but Mirage wants to have the test done as soon as possible." "Yeah I figured," Fell says tossing the file back on the desk,"Tell them I'll be there to do the test in two days. That should give them time to set things up." "Right," Rachel says walking to the door,"And that means you need to actually rest Fell." He only nods as Rahel leaves him to his on thoughts."

8888888888

"So what's this new core you have me testing do anyway," Fell asks from inside the test AC," I mean you haven't been up front about it." "Sorry but we couldn't have a leak about this new prototype Primal Armor. It's a break through of KP output and replenishing," the head scientist says on the open comm channel,"Just do as we tell you and everything will be fine." Waiting for his orders Fell looks over the familiar controls.

"Everything looks to be the same as a standard NEXT," he says stopping on a new control panel,"What's Assault Armor?" "OK pilot we are ready for the test to begin," the scientist says,"move to the test launcher for the first test." Moving the NEXT Fell braces himself for the quick acceleration. "Prepare for launch and Overboosted activation," The scientist says ordering everyone to their places.

Launching the NEXT Fell activates the Overboosted engine. Tripling his speed Fell barely caught control of the unit as the boosted engines have him racing through the sky. "Good pilot the Overboosted engine was a success," he says giving a laugh over the comm,"Return for the next test." Shifting directions Fell starts to get the hang of the speed. "Damn that was amazing," he says landing next to the launcher,"You called it an Overboosted engine. It an ungraded Overboost engine isn't it."

"That's correct pilot," the scientist says,"Now move on to the next test. We need to see how fast the new replenishing unit works with KP." A stat screen pops up as Fell watches the KP output return to normal levels. "Just under a full minute," he says taking notes,"Not bad for a prototype. Ok now we move on to the last test." "Pilot I'm sure you have noticed the new control panel with the label Assault Armor," the scientist says,"This is the new weapon we wish you to test for us. Move to the ruined area at sector E."

Moving the NEXT Fell waits for his nest orders. "Now activate the Assault Armor," he says anticipating the results. Keying in the activation Fell watches as the NEXT cover its sensors. "Assault Armor activated," a female voice call out in the cockpit. Suddenly Fell feels a fierce blast of energy as everything within fifty meters is destroyed by a overwhelming surge of Kojima Particles.

"What the hell was that!?" Fell yells over the comm. "That is out new Assault Armor pilot. Test is complete please return the NEXT to the hanger," the scientist says cutting the comm channel. "I have got to get me one of these new engines," Fell says on the way to the hanger,"And that Assault Armor." Backing the unit into place in the hanger Fell exits the cockpit stepping on solid ground.

A thin man walks up to him his short silver like hair covers his left eye as a pair of glasses can be seen on the other. "Excellent work pilot," he says offering his hand to Fell,"My names Warren, I'm the head scientist on this project. So did you like the new engine and Assault Armor." "Yes very much," Fell says taking his hand in a firm hand shake,"I was just wondering if I could get something like it myself."

"Well sense you did test them for us I could see what I could do," Warren says,"But they will be very expensive to obtain even with my help." "I'm sure I can manage somehow," Fell says smiling to himself. Fell mentally thanks his good fortune that none of the targets from GA were Mirage own facilities. "Well I have to get back to work but I'll let you know as soon as something comes up," Warren says heading off to the main research building. "Heh, Rachel was right," he says to himself as he makes his way to the hanger exit,"This could come in very handy."

8888888888

"Everything ready to ship out," Fell asks walking over to the carrier pilot. "Yes Sir everything is right on schedule," the pilot says,"We're loading Variant as we speak." "Good," Fell says turning from the man. Hearing the familiar voice of Zero Fell ventures off to find out what she's yelling about. "What do you mean I'm down to my last load of rounds for my wadou," Zero yells at what Fell suspects to be her Line Ark representative. The woman was dressed much like Rachel in her simple dress suit. Her short brown hair was styled just right for her line of work.

"Zero I'm sorry but your funds are running low and we can't purchase any more then what you have now," she says holding out a folder for her,"The cost of your missile storms are to high. You exceed the amount of ammo usage on almost every mission." "But I win don't I," Zero says refusing the folder,"That should be good enough." Fell sensing the womans plight steps in,"Zero you know everything costs in this world."

"Fell!" Zero calls jumping at him,"But I use all my missiles and grenades in battle. It's just not fair to say I can't use them." Fell sighs looking at her representative,"How much is it going to cost to re-arm her this time." Opening the folder the woman list off the cost of rounds and missiles. "A total of about fifty thousand for everything," she says closing the file,"a hefty sum for a single mission."

"Fine put it all on my account this time," Fell says patting Zero on her head,"But just this time. After all these missions you're gonna learn to save your money." "Anything for you Fell," Zero says hugging him. The woman only mouthes a thank you and leaves to purchase the required munitions. "Come on lets get something to eat before the mission," Fell says pulling Zero of him,"I think Raynor said something about heading that way too."

Zero agrees, though only because Fell suggested it, and they make their way to the mess hall. Stepping into the building Fell is given a wide path from the earlier events with the man. Whispers are heard as Zero follows close behind him smiling. Just as he had thought Raynor was seated at the bar eating what he calls his masterpiece. A pound of hamburger with bacon and steak on top followed by four cheeses and an assortment of other thing Fell would rather not know about.

"You going to die eating that all the time," Zero says ordering a simple sandwich,"I'm surprised your not fat either." "That's because I actually go out and train unlike all those wannabe NORMAL and MT pilots," Raynor says gathering stares of malice from the surrounding groups most of which were NORMAL and MT pilots. "Lets not start that here ok," Fell says seeing the argument before it starts,"I'd like to eat something before we leave." Ordering a sandwich as well Fell, Zero, and Raynor eat in peace while the whispering continues around them. Raynor smirks as Zero just ignores them all.

8888888888

"The military base is about a half mile away," Fell says over the comm system,"We're on our own from here on out. The base has to many anti-air weapons to deal with a fly-by drop." "I'm ready," Raynor says dropping from the carrier. Ruin and Variant follow as the three touch down without any difficulty. "Raynor provide the air support while Zero adds long range missile and grenade shell bombardment," Fell says thrusting Variant into action,"I'll get in close and take out the few NORMAL's in the base. Remember to watch for anything strange out there ok."

"Roger," Raynor says Oni hovering over them. "Right Fell," Zero says following Fell. "As soon as we get close release a missile salvo to cause some major chaos," Fell says as the base comes into sight. Arming her missile pods Zero readies the missile storm. "And, NOW!" fell calls out as Ruin fires it's first storm. A cloud of smoke covers the base as the remaining base defenses try to ready a counter attack. Oni fires down on several MT's as Ruin unleashes another salvo on the base.

Variant dashes forward dodging tank fire and mounted machine gun turrets alike. Firing quick bursts he destroys the few anti-aircraft missile turrets focusing his attack on the four NORMAL units. Cutting through one with his laser blade Variant shifts around to face the closest NORMAL. Firing from his shoulder pods and medusa missile launcher he boosts away from the explosion.

Dropping his tresor cannon he takes another one down leaving the lone NORMAL unit. Firing it's own missiles Fell thrusts forward taking a single proximity hit. Activating his laser blade he cuts the NORMAL down finishing it with his marve rifle. "Fell something appeared on the radar," Zero says,"It's moving fast. Too fast to be a NORMAL. I think it's a NEXT." "SHIT!" Raynor shouts over the comm,"Like we need that right now. I'll take it on from the sky just continue with the base destruction."

Oni bursts away to confront the unknown NEXT. "Hey you're not any NEXT I've ever seen," he says as the unit comes into sight,"Who are you?" Not receiving a reply Raynor just shrugs,"Guess it really doesn't matter, I'm about to put you down anyway." Opening fire with his rifle Raynor watches in shock as the NEXT dodges with quick efficiency. Coming closer Raynor can make out detail of the NEXT. A swirling blue and red color scheme covers the NEXT. It's weapons are fashioned like fire with flaming orange and red patterns.

The blue and red colored NEXT boosts forward opening fire on Oni with it's twin machine guns.. Trying to dodge unsuccessfully Oni is hit with numerous machine gun rounds. Firing again Raynor pulls Oni up higher into the sky hoping to get out of the NEXT's range. The blue and red NEXT lowers it's left shoulder weapon and fires a twin set of targeting missiles. Raynor fires them down before he gets hit but the NEXT bursts past him towards the base.

"Fell Zero watch out," he yell over the comm,"The damned thing is super fast. It's got two machine guns and a back missile system so watch it. I'm heading back now but it'll ge there before I do." "Got it," Fell says thrusting Variant away from a smoking MT,"If it's speed this guy wants then speed he gets." Boosting to the approaching NEXT Fell readies his tresor cannon. The blue and red NEXT appears on his screen as the targeting system locks on.

Dashing towards him Fell fires his rifle waiting for the right moment to hit him hard. The NEXT dodges his rifle rounds opening fire with it's own machine guns. Taking a few hits Variant boosts to the side fires his missile pods. The NEXT fires all four missiles from the sky but leaves itself open for Fell's tresor blast. Hitting it hard on the left the blue and red NEXT drops it's damaged motorcobra.

Lowering it's dearborn missile system again it fires on Variant with both machine gun and missiles. Dodging the missiles but taking several machine gun rounds Variant closes in with the blue and red NEXT. Activating his laser blade he swings only to miss the main body of the NEXT. Quickly back boosting the blue and red NEXT opens fire again and covers it's own retreat. Overboosting away the NEXT leaves the battle field. "What the hell was that about," Fell says deciding not to follow the fleeing NEXT.

"Base is finished and all remaining NORMAL and MT unit's have been dealt with," Zero says over the comm,"Mission is complete so can we leave now." "Yeah sure just call the carrier in to pick us up," Fell says distracted by the blue and red NEXT. "I'll have to ask Rachel about any NEXT like that one," he says making a mental note of it,"Somethings strange about it."

End chapter 2

AN:So how was that for my next chapter of my first Armored Core story. Did the fight scenes feel right, and how was the NEXT fights. I know that's not really how NEXT battles end but this is a special situation. Did I make the characters feel more alive for a pilot. Since the characters are really never very important in the games I wanted to make them part of my story. I have made each NEXT to be a specialized unit so there not top quality or the best they could be. Through the story they will each get some kind of upgrade or improvement. I was worried about the NEXT fight in this chapter. While I know that many fights end in death I also thought that they can end with the unit fleeing the fight or leaving the defeated NEXT to spark and smoke. Just something I am trying out.

As always please review and tell me what you think of my work. Good or bad. The small mistake or gigantic slip up. Anything is fine as long as it is constructive and with reason.

Till next time (^^)


End file.
